Summer Zest
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: With their busy lives, time together, especially their private time together had become less that either would've liked. But when those moments do come around, Cinder and Ruby spend it in the best way possible. Fallen Petals!


**A/N: Heya guys, happy Valentines day lol. So for this special occasion I decided to post my first attempt at writing M- rated steamy goodness. I really how you guys enjoy. Oooh and before I forget.**

 **This fic can be seen as a sort of spin off prequel to Family Photos and Cookies and Cabernet. So..yeah;P**

 **Or you can just read it as a fic on its one. Have fun reading:)**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Today was officially the best day ever, nothing could ruin it. Not only was it a Friday and the start of the long weekend thanks to national holidays, but track team practice had been cancelled because of the searing summer heat. Okay that was maybe a little less desirable, but not even close to ruining Ruby's mood. It's not like she had to take the bus or walk home, which might have been the best thing of today.

With a teasing little smile she watched her friends and classmates pile into the school bus, either that or relentlessly honk at each other as they tried to get out of the cramped parking lot. Then as if on cue, a loud rumbling of an engine rang through the street. Turning all attention to the side as an orange motorcycle creeped along the driveway and masses of students. Perched on top, a woman who was wrapped in black, and yet, not even breaking a sweat. Her hair immaculate ebony curls bounced in the air as she took off her helmet, red lips curling into a smile.

"I don't mind the attention Love, but I am holding up quite the line." She teased, Ruby instantly had a sheepish smile and rosy tint on her cheeks and not caused by the sun's heat. Fumbling with her bag before she bounded over to Cinder and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. The woman smiled against her as her eyes fluttered to a close, returning the gesture.

"How was your day?" She inquired, ignoring the impatient honking behind her while she secured her helmet on Ruby's head. The younger girl chose to ignore the fact that Cinder didn't bring an extra for herself as she only got it recently. Instead she bounced onto the seat before she wrapped her arms around the other's waist. Leaning forward so that she could halfway rest her head on Cinder's shoulder. "Well I got to leave school early and it's the start of the long weekend aaaand I got my girlfriend to pick me up on her awesome new motorcycle, so it's kinda great so far."

Cinder's eyes flickered over her shoulder back at Ruby. "Just kind of?" Amusement rang clear in her tone as they made their way down the driveway. Ruby giggled in return. " Very." Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before they sped off along the streets in a droning blur of orange and black.

The air against the skin was ice cold and shook the exhausting heat from their bodies as their hair swept wildly in the wind. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Cinder continued to gain speed until Ruby was holding onto her the way she wanted her to before slowing down. And despite her outward appearance, the girl quickly picked up on the other's antics, burying her face into the Cinder's neck along with an incoherent grumble that made her chuckle despite the words being lost to her.

After about a fifteen-minute drive the pair came inching along the driveway of the Xiao Long - Rose household. Coming to a halt in front of the two-storey building with an abrupt halt with the click of a dying engine.

"Thanks for the ride Cinder." The girl chirped and took off her helmet. Almost wanting to burst out in laughter once she noticed her girlfriend's windswept hair, quite the contrast from it usually neat but stylish look. The other's reply cut short as she raised her eyebrow inquiringly. Ruby quickly hopped off the motorcycle and stood on her toes before Cinder as she tried to tame that short, yet messy mane.

With her half-lidded gaze, it was quite clear that she enjoyed the attention. The gentle scrape of nails against her scalp and slender fingers that wove through her hair. Contently she bowed her head ever so slightly, letting Ruby fox her hair, however she deemed fit.

"You know." The girl piped up after a moment of silence. "You should totally challenge Yang to a race sometime, you'd beat her no problem. And then I can win my copy of Grimm Eclipse back cause she can't say no to a bet."

Cinder chuckled lightly and swung her leg over the bike so that she was facing Ruby with an amused tinge to her amber gaze. "Extortion through unfair advantage. I hope I'm not rubbing off on you." She finished with an raised eyebrow that her girlfriend returned with beaming grin. "Well I definitely am cause you're getting all goodie two shoes."

And before she could react, Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, pulling in flush against her body. Smiling in satisfaction when she heard her soft 'yelp' of surprise. Their lips barely an inch apart as the woman broke with a mischievous grin, voice no more than a whisper. "If you want me to show you my thorns you need just ask my Rose."

Words that used turn her into a stuttering, blushing mess, only now they earned Cinder a small giggle as her girlfriend reached to wrap her arms around her neck, swaying them ever so slightly. Shining sliver eyes never broke away. "Can I ask you to hang out for the day? You're done with your classes, right?" Her voice dipped into what could be a concerned plea and the other couldn't help but to soften the other's gaze.

"Yes, but I have a meeting with the Student Council later today."

The girl frowned, head titling to the side in slight confusion. "About that summer sport event thingie? Weiss told me it was an open meeting or something."

Cinder nodded, attention drifting as she absentmindedly started to play with the hem of Ruby's sweater. "It is, but I'd rather not have a repeat of last year." Her voice was tinged with annoyance as the memory crossed her mind. One of her handing out water bottles the whole day in scorching summer heat. Having been unaware that absence would mean random assignment of jobs during the event.

"So, you don't _haaave_ to go." Ruby drawled, tone pulling Cinder from her thoughts as a small smile twitched at her lips. "Are you trying to steal me away?"

The girl smiled sheepishly back at her. "Maaaybe." Taking a step forward so that the other could do so in turn, inching their way closer to the front door.

"Hmmmnnn…tempting." She murmured, attention darting to the side in pretend thought although Ruby wasn't having any of that. "Yup." And continued to lead her along the pavement. "But you're definitely staying."

"Oh?" She murmured rising her brow inquiringly as she tap - tapped against the girl's thigh. "How so?" Caught off guard when Ruby broke into a devilish grin. Rising her hand for the other to see. A silver glint in the sun. Her motorcycle keys.

* * *

With slight bounce in her step Ruby was all too eager to drag Cinder up to her room, half running half trudging up the stairs so that her footsteps thudded through the entire house. As she kicked off her shoes before flopping down on her bed the girl was thankful for the freedom and privacy of being home alone.

Both her parents and sister; Yang were still at work. Yang should be back in a few hours although nothing was certain. Being a personal trainer came with surprisingly flexible hours. Whereas her dad being a teacher and soccer coach and mom working at her new job of being a summer camp coordinator, meant that their hours would be more nine to five.

Ruby sighed. Five years. That's all she had left before she had to sta- _no_. Instantly she discarded the thought with a violent shake of her head as quickly as it came. Working was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

"Something on your mind?" Cinder wondered out loud, cocking an eyebrow in question at Ruby. Whose eyes flickered back to her at the sound of her voice. Letting out a heavy sigh before lifting her arms as if she was reaching out for the other. Cinder couldn't help but to chuckle the gesture and stepped out of her own pair of shoes before crawling over to Ruby. Lying half next to her half on top of her as she nuzzled into the crook of her neck while one hand combed her hair a one-armed hug.

"I missed this." Ruby finally broke the silence. Mumbling as she stared up at the roof before turning to Cinder, cupping the woman's cheek with a contented smile. "Missed you." And before she could say anything else, Cinder captured her silence with a kiss. A tender gesture that fluttered their eyes to a close upon soft touch.

And when Cinder moved away to break the kiss, drawing out Ruby's breath in a soft sigh, the girl closed the distance again. Moving tentatively at first. Arms wrapping around to pull her closer into a kiss that was gradually becoming more passionate.

The woman smiled lightly in return, pinching Ruby's lips between her teeth that followed with a soft squeak. Eliciting a soft chuckle as Cinder swung a leg over her girlfriend. Now straddling, she looked down upon the sight before her. The girl who looked at her with those shining sliver eyes, arms reached out in search of comforting touch.

The other all too happy to comply as she took Ruby's hands in her own. Dusting kisses on the back of her palms, the milky white skin of her wrists. Making her way down until she was nuzzling her neck, hands pinned down above her head. Ruby shut her eyes, trying not to make a sound when she could feel the tickling sensation of Cinder's hit breath on her skin. Coupled with gentle nibbles that made her shiver in anticipation.

It has been much too long. The woman had almost forgotten how soft the Ruby's skin was. How she silently squirmed for the right kind of attention. A thought that made a dark chuckle rumble from her throat. Thumb swirling circles on her palms, as she moved along her neck.

The scent of the girl's deodorant was sweet and its familiarity to the woman eased her into relaxation. "You've been craving this haven't you?" Cinder murmured against Ruby and softly pressed kisses along her porcelain skin. The feathery touches danced around the more sensitive spots on the girl's neck as Cinder didn't want to give those parts attention just yet. It was much more pleasing to see Ruby squirm for the attention.

"And you like...teasing me d-don't you." She stuttered, already starting to feel the heat under all of her layers.

"I'm simply taking my time Little Rose." Cinder explained, her eye shining with amusement as she delicately traced invisible lines along the girl's neck, holding two fingers over her pulse. Smiling when she felt it hitch. "Is there something in particular that you want me to do?" Then tapping against it.

And as she leaned back to meet her girlfriend's eyes, Ruby's embarrassment glowed bright red as her gaze wandered about her bedroom with a slight pout on her features before finally mumbling a response. "I just…uhm I- Iwantyoutohurryup...a little bit. Please." Even with her cheeks now a crimson shade she managed to meet Cinder's eye, growing all the hotter when the woman chuckled in response.

"Impatient, are we?" She purred into her ear and planted another soft kiss against it, gradually picking up the pace when she made her way to her to the girl's mouth. Relishing the way Ruby's legs squirmed in reaction as the girl tried to subdue the heat that was surely growing between them.

But with her heart hammering in her chest and mind full of want and need to kiss and touch the other, trying to slow things down was pointless. And when Cinder least expected it the girl turned her head, meeting her halfway, capturing her lips in a longing kiss. Ruby's a delicate pink against the other's harsh red and the woman gently started nibbling on the girl's bottom lip when she had it between her own. Stealing the girl's breath and replacing it with her own after each brush of their lips.

Cinder relished in the fact that she was the first and would be the only one to ever see her…to touch her like this. And when the girl could feel manicured nails dragging against her neck she held her breath, suppressing a shiver before titling back her head.

The soft scrape of pink lines made its way upward and when Cinder cupped the other's chin Ruby soundlessly understood what her lover was asking of her. She inhaled the smoky cinnamon of the woman's hot breaths as her tongue brushed past her lips. Soon a fiery sensation swept all over her mouth as Cinder claimed dominance, Ruby drinking in her warmth with a soft moan. The other's taste mingled with hers as they intertwined in a lazy dance with her following in turn.

"…Cinder." The girl breathed into the other's mouth breaking the kiss with only a string of saliva holding them together, their breaths reaching out as she tried to sit up right. "…Hot." Just as she did the woman pushed her back against the bedpost, slamming harshly against the wall.

Cinder cracked a sly grin against the girl's mouth, absolutely loving the mess she was her into. "Am I making you feel hot, Love?" She purred and pressed her body against the other's, now straddling.

Ruby's fingers grabbed for her girlfriend's hair and nails raked across her scalp, sending a tingling down Cinder's spine as she arched into her lover's touch, and slowly starting to grind their bodies together. The other let out a sharp gasp, and threw back her head, biting down on a moan.

With the girl's neck now bare before her Cinder's hand tangled through Ruby's hair, holding her head in place before seizing the opportunity, harshly biting down on her tender skin.

"Aah!"

The sound was hoarse…strangled as it rang through the room, softer echoes following upon the trail of bites leaving small bruises in their wake. Still Cinder kept at it, lazily grinding herself against the curves of Ruby's body as she leaned into the touch. Her silver eyes were shut, hoping to heighten her senses… to feel the other's hips rolling against her, her breasts pushing up against her own. But the fabric of their clothes cut in between them, making the picture all fuzzy.

 _"Cindeeer."_ The girl groaned, hands trailing down to grab fistfuls of her black button up, material straining against the white knuckled grip.

"Yes, my love?" She asked coyly, fingers feeling her shiver as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. Ruby's words stuck in her dry throat, being spluttered out between gasps for cool air. "…Sweater …off."

Cinder didn't know whether it was an explanation or a demand but either way she was happy to comply, shuffling back, on her knees, then tearing the garment off in one motion before disregarding it.

Her hands instantly started to roam the girl's body, sliding down her shoulders then over her breasts, hungry for the touch of skin that the fabric clung to. Then without warning, Cinder slipped a hand under the white-collar shirt, teasing the corner of her mouth with kisses while the other hand started undoing the buttons.

Ruby skin erupted into goose bumps with each delicate brush against the dips and curves of her toned stomach. She loved the attention that Cinder was giving her there as it made those early gym sessions and track team practice feel so…so worth it. And when the woman finished undoing the last button, Ruby leaned forward, groaning in protest when she felt the scraping of Cinder's blouse against her flushed skin. Her need was slowly starting to show and the woman licked her lips at the sight.

Ruby tentatively gulped down her anticipation when the Cinder's hot breath travelled from her neck…down to her tensed abs. Followed by glistening moist lines of saliva as her tongue glided over her lover's stomach. Mapping out every inch of her body as the girl's toes curled into the bedsheets, shaking hands grabbed hold of her ebony hair. Trying to regain some control over herself.

Leisurely the woman started making her way up again, teasing the porcelain skin covered with a sheen of sweat, that couldn't hide behind the girl's bra, with kisses and bites. She smirked when Ruby started tugging at her tresses of hair as she bit her lip.

"Are you sure you didn't plan on leaving school early today?" The woman lazily started to trace the patterns over the lacey underwear. Cinder had gotten it for her one Valentine's day, initially meant for special occasions like annual dates since Ruby mostly just wore sports bras. So, finding her wearing it on a seemingly normal day was quite a surprise. Of course, Cinder didn't mind one bit.

"Or were you being a naughty girl?" Ruby's face instantly flushed at the whispers into her ear and the sliding of the shirt off her shoulders sent a shiver down her spine. "I'm n-never…naughty." She managed to splutter out, eyes half lidded with desire, her smile playful.

"Oh?" She mused, running her index finger along the lace before coming to a halt at the clasp and tapping against it.

"Well…I suppose I can't take this off for you then." She lamented with a sigh of fake disappointment before breaking out in a playful grin. "Wouldn't want to a _bad girl,_ now do we?"

Ruby tugged even harder in protest. "Stop teasing." She whined, digging her face into the other's chest to hide her embarrassment. But Cinder didn't let up, where was the fun in that?

"Is that what you want Little Rose?" She trailed off, watching the girl break into a pout upon the absence of her touch. Cinder of course, knew what her lover wanted, but she wanted to hear it. Her dirty thoughts and desires laced in between sweet words. "Tell me…" She breathed, tilting up the other's chin and grazing her thumb over her cheek. Her golden gaze grinned at silver, now holding a silent conviction as Ruby too stood on her knees, grazing a finger along Cinder's jawline while the other remained over her chest.

"I want you to take off your shirt." She whispered, smiling with satisfaction when she felt her heart skip a beat. So Cinder could be caught off guard after all, aroused, and Ruby naughtily thought about ushering her to that edge. That is, if Cinder didn't throw her over first.

"Of course." The woman chuckled, an excited tingling surely building up in her chest when Ruby started fumbling as to how undo the buttons. "Naughty girl." Cinder's kisses then slowly started to move closer and closer to the sensitive spot under Ruby's jaw. While she struggled to remove her blouse, Cinder raked her teeth over the tender skin. When the girl uttered a small whine, she knew where to give attention

"Cinder..." But protest was useless. With her tongue swirling over the girl's tingling skin, Cinder started to suck greedily, licking up her sweet taste before moving on. The wet spots instantly cooled off at the slight brush of air, making the girl sigh in relief. And when Ruby finally tore off the blouse Cinder wasted no time in undoing the clasp of the girl's underwear in one quick motion. As the cool air wrapped around the girl's bare chest and Ruby shivered when she felt the other's gaze hungrily devour the sight of her.

"Such a pretty one you are." She mused, sliding her palms to rest over those perky breasts, just big enough to fill her palms almost as if they were made of her, pushing her back onto the mattress. With a satisfied smile Cinder glided across the side of her breast, watching Ruby's lips part in silent pleasure. Thumb then barely brushing against her nipple, eliciting a shuddering breath from her as her back arched forward. The woman grinned internally, enjoying the small reactions that her lover was giving her. Small gasps and needy whines as she continued to ghost touches and scrapes on those sensitive buds.

By now Ruby's body felt like it was being electrified with jolts of pleasure. A kind of torture that made her absolutely wet with desire. "…Please."

Deciding that she had tortured the girl enough Cinder closed the distance between them, ravishing her lips. Then drove her knee between her legs, kneading her breasts to the sound of her heavy gasps. Ruby's arms wrapped around the other's neck, pulling herself up until Cinder's breaths were over her bare chest. Thrusting her hips against the other's thigh, driving herself towards the edge that Cinder had been playfully denying her.

But that had come to pass, now with only an insatiable need between them. Cinder hungrily sucked at one of her breasts and Ruby's hold tightened, nails digging into the other's back once she started nibbling on her now erect nipple. She matched Ruby's pace, grinding her thigh against the girl's crotch until her wetness was seeping through her panties. Oh how it drive her mad with desire. How she wanted to get closer…feel so much more of her lover's body. That want growing and growing until Ruby was clawing her way down the other's back, accidentally tearing off the garment in her haste.

But neither minded and she let out a sigh of relief when Cinder's breasts pushed against her own, their movement pressing their nipples together in jolts of electrifying pleasure that arched Ruby into the touch. Holding her close she rolled over to the side until she was on top of the other, teetering towards the edge of the bed.

Taking control Ruby grabbed hold of Cinder's hands and pinned them over her head, against the mattress, attacking her neck with the full intent of leaving behind a cluster of hickeys. She wanted to let the world know that Cinder was hers and she was Cinder's.

With her hands occupied the woman wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist, pressing their bodies flush together and nudging off her skirt with each roll against her hips. Once leg keeping her in place while the other slid between Ruby's thighs before pressing it flush against her core. This time a full out moan being what shook her body before she bit it down harshly onto Cinder's neck. Earning herself a surprised yelp in return and the woman couldn't help but to blush when her girlfriend grinned against her neck. Oh how she loved those accidental noises that escaped her.

And Ruby was determined to get such a reaction again. With only her one hand pinning the woman down, her fingers dragged from her girlfriend's arms…to her collarbone… then over the line between smooth and marred skin, smiling to herself when she Cinder took in a deep breath.

Ruby wasn't sure whether those places were more sensitive or if they felt her touch differently but there would be a reaction from Cinder, although slight it was something the girl always enjoyed. Still making way down to her stomach along that sensitive line.

Wiggling ever so slightly out of the others grip before she could rest her hand over her girlfriend's jeans. Head dipping rather innocently as she asked for unspoken permission. Mimicking her girlfriend as she tap-tapped against bare skin. Cinder smiled excitedly at the sight, heartbeat skyrocketed when she placed a hand over Ruby's. Helping her get out of the jeans that were getting much to uncomfortable.

And when the garment joined the rest on the floor the distinctive scent of the woman's arousal wafted through the room. Dusting a soft blush onto Cinder's cheeks as she glanced at Ruby. But whether Ruby picked up on it, she didn't show it. A slight frown dusted her features while her gaze fluttered about, suddenly not quite sure what to do. The woman couldn't help but to be amused at the sight, even if she couldn't blame her. They had never gone past intense make out sessions and a bit of foreplay, but their current state was teetering over that edge.

So Cinder took the lead once again. Scooping Ruby into her lap so that the younger girl was straddling her. Peppering kisses along her neck and jawline, easing her into it until she felt Ruby's shoulders relax as she wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck. Capturing her girlfriend's lips with a hungry kiss that quickly grew into an insatiable need to feel and explore every inch that forced her against the bedpost in an exciting reversal of roles.

Cinder couldn't think, feel, smell anything other than Ruby. Those kisses, tugs at her hair, skin against skin, it overwhelmed her in an intoxicating warmth that slipped past her mouth and wrapped itself around her tongue.

Amber eyes visibly widened in surprise at the unexpected and bold move. But she wasn't about to complain. Closing her eyes to savour the delicate grazes against her teeth, letting the girl explore her mouth at her own pace. Marking it as something that belonged to her with every brush and caress. It burned with passion and left a tingling that lingered on her Cinder's tongue as both gasped for air.

Despite her breathlessness, the taste that she got of Ruby was far less than what she needed to quench her thirst. And before Ruby could pull away she bit down on her tongue in protest, drawing her in one again as her hands slid down Ruby's back. Mapping every dip and curve, ghosting over the bumps of her ribcage that made the girl shiver. Letting out a soft moan when fingers slipped underneath her panties.

Cinder smiled mischievously against the other's lips, almost wanting to laugh when she noticed that the regular pink undergarment didn't match the red lace at all. But her attention quickly turned back to supple skin, squeezing ever so slightly. The woman smiled when Ruby pulled her in closer, blushing, bodies flush together. A soft moan travelled from Ruby's lips to hers and without warning Cinder trusted forward. Pressing their cores together in an electrifying jolt of pleasure that shot through Ruby's body.

 _"Aah!"_

Her body arched and abruptly broke their kiss as nails dug into her lover's back, sure that she was unintentionally drawing blood along a pair of red lines. But the shot of pain slowly faded into a soft tingling that Cinder couldn't help but to enjoy. Once again teasing as she slowly started to grind their folds together, getting slicker by the second. Heating up to a nearly scalding level despite the occasional brush of Cinder's nipples against her own that sent shivers down her spine. Ears heating up with embarrassment with every whine that escaped her lips.

With mind hazy and sight foggy, Ruby timidly glanced up at Cinder. Her amber gaze half lidded, laced with desire and something else…something deeper that she couldn't place. Her body was glistening with sweat and by the sound of her breathing Ruby could tell that the heat was getting to her. The feather touch of the covers and pillows around them, hot summer air and that burning desire that throbbed with carnal need for release.

Lifting her head Ruby started ghosting kisses along her jawline, nudging her chin to give her more space. Cinder gladly following her direction without a word while the other's hands slid downward. Between her shoulder blades along the path of her spine, her touch jerking Cinder's body with an involuntary shudder. She hadn't expected her to find that particular spot of her's and Ruby's grin against her ear made it clear that she was very pleased with her reaction.

One of her hands danced touches over her back while the other lifted Cinder's leg to weave it over her's. Trying to find a better angel before giving an experimental thrust, lips parting in silent reaction to the shudders of her clumsy movements. Cinder timing the second perfectly as she thrusted forward hard. Molding their bodies together in a shudder that crackled like electricity through the air in a guttural moan that Ruby harshly bit down onto the other's ear.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Head swimming in a sea of her inflamed senses that burned with the slightest touch. But every refusal left her with a searing ache between her legs that just begged to be satisfied. A choked whine, gasps for air, a fever pitch between sweaty skin, sticking together as Ruby clumsily tried to keep up with Cinder's pace.

Nails dug into the girl's behind in attempt to urge them faster to that edge. Slamming the bedpost into the wall with each thrust against her core. Closer to the impending orgasm that was pounding against her walls. With the sopping wet fabric between their folds, Cinder brought her close, teetering towards the girl's edge but unable to nudge her over. Their pleasure denied by the marginal distance between them. Pleasure that slowly becoming too much for Ruby's overloaded senses to handle, her teeth gritted as she held on the other.

"C-Cin…" Her words no more than small chocked of noise. "F-fa…er." Drowned out but Cinder's frustrated growl as she moved back, denying her partner of the touch that she so badly craved for. _"Cindeeer."_

Ripping off the last of her undergarments in one quick motion before grabbing for Ruby's. But all of the sudden, became painfully aware of her long, manicured nails that left thin pink trails in its wake as she clawed at the Ruby's panties. And although the mixture pain and pleasure was an idea that Cinder had been wanting to entertain for a while now, she knew that now wasn't the right time. Not for Ruby's first.

So when she had the girl's panties strewn aside, she wasted no time in closing that distance between them. And before Ruby could even comprehend the woman was relentlessly mashing their bodies together. Instantly igniting Ruby's need that burst into a blazing inferno that left droplets of sweat on her forehead, her gasping for breath.

Close. She was getting close. So _fucking_ close.

All she needed was that nudge. That final push into ecstasy being her eyes fluttering to a close. Intensifying the sensation of friction tenfold that left a guttural scream dining through the room. Crackling the air with electricity as her body convulsed with pleasure, a distant ringing in her rang in her ears. But that sudden numbness violently spiked into carnal desire once again as Cinder continued to grind through Ruby's orgasm in desperate search for release. The other not even able to form words as she clutched onto red scraped skin.

She was barely able to make even the slightest sound, choked down by her second orgasm that was approaching faster that what the girl was capable of her body being able to handle.

But before she could even think of protest everything went white, Body rigid as she tumbled into the pleasure of released. Leaving a soft tingling touch upon Ruby's skin and the world around her, for a moment, mute. Her head swam in ecstasy as she slumped forward into Cinder's embrace. The woman's erratic heartbeat against re chest gradually eased her into awareness of her surroundings once again before both women collapsed onto the covers in exhaustion. Taking a moment to catch their breath before Ruby crawled to lie down her to Cinder.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she shifted to the side, draping an arm over her waist as her amber eyes searched through silver. Concern flashed clear in that mirror of gold before "…Was I too rough? I didn't hurt…Did I hu-"

"Shhhhh." The girl soothed. Gingerly cupping her Cinder's cheeks before she could spiral into panic and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. Tone calm and gentle as she spoke. "It's alright, everything's alright." Her whisper barely audible as her blush was faint. "I just…didn't expect to…do it a second time." Although slowly darkening in colour as her eyes darted embarrassingly to the side. "But I liked it. And, I want to do it again.…If you want to I mean."

"Of course." She murmured in return, her other hand moving to comb though her girlfriend's messy and matted hair. "Anything for you." And for a moment, her eyes held a rare warmth, vulnerability that was a reserved only for Ruby. That the girl couldn't help but to savour in a returning gesture. Eyes soft before lighting up with a spark as the words reached her.

"Aaanything?" Drawing the word out as she leaned to press their foreheads together teasing the other as she wiggled her eyebrows at Cinder. Who was unable to stop the light chuckled that escaped her.

"What is little Rose scheming right now?" She wondered out loud, cocking an eyebrow at Ruby, who absentmindedly stated to poke at her cheeks. "Well…" Smiling ever so slightly as her words and feathery touched danced over her skin. "…I was thinking a bath, with you and me in it. And after that maybe some cuddles?"

All reply she needed being Cinder's light chuckles that rang thought the room, engulfing Ruby in a comforting warmth as she pulled her in close. Stealing one last kiss that sealed that little promise between them.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 **Well... that happened XD**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed it, it's my first smutty-ish fic so go easy on me but feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for all your support, it means the world to me!**

 **Until next time.**

 **FR**


End file.
